Between a Rabbit and Cheshire
by MamaOwl
Summary: One Shot; For a friend. "My, you're quite the dainty thing." OCxCanon - Please be respectful to her character. Enjoy! Characters and Images belong to rightful owners; I only own the story/idea/writing.


**This is not meant for people under the age restriction of 18; However, if you wish to view it, take care in doing so. (Mature filters only do so much - that's what parental guidance is for!)**

- It holds extreme sexual scenes.  
- Language

Thank you and Enjoy; You have been warned!  


OC (Rosette) x Canon (Peter x Boris)  
Heart no Kuni no Alice  
Lemon / Comedy

- - - - -

* * *

It was dark within the Country of Hearts – a darkness that came with the changing of the cycles from morn to night. The young Rosette was fairly quiet, trying to find a way out of the simple maze that seemed to never end the more she searched for an exit. She'd long lost her elder sibling in hopes of playing in the nearby shrubbery by herself for once; she was beginning to regret her decision greatly.

The sounds of the night slowly crept into her ears and sent a silent shiver down her spine. Her breath quickened as she picked up pace – the sound of footsteps eagerly began chasing her. Her mouth was caught behind a white glove as she was nearly toppled. Her screams were muffled by the sudden assailant, "Shhhh, it's only me Miss Rosette." The voice did little to sooth her, but the familiarity of it was somewhat of a relief.

Peter White was her constant follower and admirer – he had a fondness for the younger outsider that he couldn't explain. He loved her – that was simply it, he had determined. In a swift movement, he turned her and replaced his hand with a firm kiss to her supple lips. The young girl was outraged and shocked! She screeched behind his forceful lips, attempting to call for her sister and her fiancé. To no avail the girl wept lightly, tears clouding her vision of white and red and turning her world a blur.

Peter noticed her sudden sobbing and stopped, "Oh there now, Rosette. Don't you like me?" he asked her gently, stroking her face and rubbing her side in an intimate manner. "I'm your friend here – aren't you glad I found you? You would be out here all night if I hadn't, silly girl!"

Rosette wasn't the smartest tack on the board but she had some common sense. "H-how did you find me, Mr. White? I-I don't remember seeing you earlier today!" Her voice was clear with fear and sudden distrust. Peter merely smiled, "Oh, don't you worry about that now, Miss Rosette." He charmingly waved her fears off as mild nervous excitement – after all, she must love him as well! That's why he was so attracted to her; she was always flaunting that pretty little face of hers.

Peter was about as mad as hatter and less as bright. But in a way, he was so much smarter than he let others catch on – keeping all the germs he hated out of sight and making secret plans of wooing the youngest outsider was his forte it seemed.

The rabbit plucked the girl up and smiled at her failed attempts to make him drop her, "Stop fidgeting or I'll break your legs~!" he warned her with a cheery hum as he'd began to walk. She squealed, yelling for her sister, and kicking her feet. She was rather tiny against Peter's strong frame though, and was easily silenced by him 'dropping her on accident' and then picking her up again. Luckily, he'd knocked her unconscious with one simply drop. "My, you're quite the dainty thing."

-

The softness of linen and the clean smell of brewing tea awoke the young outsider abruptly from her hit-to-the-head slumber. "Mm… Sister…?" Her voice was refined in the tiny cottage room, and she sat up with a pounding headache. She lifted a hand to her forehead, feeling a large bump from where she was dropped unmercifully from Peter's arms.

Her breath quickened easily when she realized that she was not in the mansion that her sister resided anymore – but a rather quaint cottage. "H-hello?" she called, slipping her legs off the edge, only to find she was more woozy than when she awoke. She braced herself, and lay back down – feeling quite dizzy. A chuckle came from the door way. "You took a rather nasty fall – I wouldn't get up so quickly." Peter warned gently, a false and charming smile plastered on his face. He was faking it all – how eagerly he waited, wanting to bury himself in her loins like the animal he was!

Peter walked over to her, giving himself an air of innocence, "I rushed you here when I found you – my darling girl, you're just so feeble! So easily harmed… like a precious butterfly!" He told her – hoping she'd buy into his deceitful lies. Rosetta gasped, "O-oh, Mr. White! That's very kind of you." She seemed to have forgotten the struggle – perhaps that was a good sign, Peter noted.

"Ah, did you tell my sister that I'm all right?" she asked, a grin tugging at her lips. "I certainly did. She demanded that I keep you over night until they could get to you." He lied once more, "You'll be fine here; I have a warm home and I'll make you as many meals as you'd like." Rosette seemed to enjoy the idea and perked her ears at the sound of a meal. Peter leaned over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder in an intimate way. "I must say, I'm quite... parched myself."

His dark chuckle was what Rosette could understand; it was terrifying to a point, especially as he pushed her back to the bed and caressed her dress covered hips. She knew of an evil intent – but being so uneducated in the forms of intimacy, she thought he was going to harm her.

"Mr. White! Please!" She begged restlessly, "I don't understand – AH!" Her face went a deep red so suddenly that Peter found it hilarious. His gloved hand motioned up and down under her dress against her bloomers, creating a warm sensation that Rosette had certainly never felt. Her hand unconsciously shot up to his delicate rabbit ears and tugged on the left one. "Mr. White, please! Stop!" she begged again, unavailingly.

Peter leaned down and ran his tongue up against her collar bone and the tingles in Rosette's body only got more intense as his finger slid faster in her dampening slit. "You like this, Rosette? Are you enjoying my touches?" he inquired her, teasing in a way. She was squealing her head off and slowly starting to enjoy the sensitive rubs and nips the rabbit man was proceeding to give her.

Rosette let out a soft squeal as her body quivered and jerked, experiencing her first real wash of pleasure in her virgin body. "M-Mr. Whiteeeee…" She cried softly, small tears of pleasure welling up in her eyes, "There, there – it feels nice, doesn't it?" He cooed, stroking her hair with his free hand. He eagerly pealed his damp glove off with his teeth and did away with the other afterwards.

"I suppose since it's your first time… I should be as gentle as I can be." Well, that was coming from a man that kidnapped the poor girl and had the instincts of an animal – so no promises could be made for certain.

Peter lifted her skirt up, rolling it up almost covering her face in the process. Rosette was too busy being flustered and hot to care – her fingers clutching her hair and the quilt below, her hips moving in an eager motion for more. Oh, how that got Peter all worked up; he gripped the elastic of her bloomers and slid the moist cloth off her forbidden fruit, tossing them to the side and leaning down, taking a deep whiff of her scent. It was so pleasant and honey sweet to a rabbit in heat – he loved the fragrance and wanted nothing more than to ravish her - and that's what he planned to do.

The white rabbit eagerly ran a teasing finger over her curly mound that seemed to ooze more love juices with ever look – he doubted she loved him dearly, but oh, he was so affectionate! He delicately slipped his pointer finger between her folds and stroked her dripping slit with such tender movements. His finger danced up and down, coating it in fluids before gently wiggling it inside her tight hole; Rosette let out a simple cry at her first penetration – it felt so good though!

Peter groaned, she was so tight and the bulge in his pants was so ready – but he must wait, he can't just go at it; he'd be hated by Rosette, he'd be so dissatisfied, and overall he'd just hate himself for planning and doing it all at once!

He began moving his finger in and out of her sucking hole, it was eager to clench and squeeze around his shaking digit. He closed his eyes and whimpered, just like an animal. The smell overwhelmed him like smoke – it was too much! Rosette whined, arching her hips and exploding all over his hand; the liquid spurted all over his fingers and down his arm. It dripped so plentifully and it sent Peter over the edge.

Peter hastily undid his pants and let them fall around his ankles, all ready and hard to go; his member stood erect and it showed his want and desire to plow the innocent looking girl before him. He gently flipped the girl over, much to her aroused distress. "Now, it'll hurt – you're so tight, just like a tiny rabbit hole I can't squeeze through… Don't worry it'll only feel that way a few moments."

He placed his member's head against her soaked opening and inched his hips forward, making her squeal at the tight fit. "No! Please, Mr. White! Please!" She begged, bucking her hips slightly and trying to wiggle herself away. Peter had a firm grip on her hips, "S-stop moving, or I'll have to hurt you –!" he warned, making the girl only struggled harder.

That was until her cries were stopped by an unknown force. "Huh? What's wrong?" Peter inquired - had he broken the girl? Her screams were muffled; her head even began to be shoved up and down. Peter blinked once, then twice. Then promptly began to twitch. "Boris, what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Peter demanded; his entering delayed by the glowing of eyes and a creepy smile. The cat before him made himself transparent, "Well, I noticed you were having fun – I thought I'd drop in and join~"

Peter's ear and eye twitched simultaneously, "You fucking idiot –!" He began, only to be silenced by the cats freehand to his lip. "You get yourself off nice and easy White, I'll… just keep your friend here on mute~" Peter frowned, but took Boris's offer, no matter how much he hated the cat – a nice, tight piece of ass was far better than a quarrel.

Boris chuckled, looking down at the whimpering girl staring up at him with wide innocent eyes. She was so damn cute – looking all innocent with his rod poking at her throat. Boris took both his hands and gripped onto her hair like it was the thread of life, and moved her towards him, "That's it precious little outsider~" Rosette whined having her mouth filled with Boris's musky taste and long, hard cock.

Peter waited until Rosette's mouth was shoved deep with Boris, before positioning himself once more against her wet, tight hole. He bit his bottom lip as he slid past her folds against her slippery hole. He let out a soft cry as he inched himself inside. Inch by painful inch, Rosette's whines got louder and louder until they turned into gags from Boris's oral penetration.

Peter's member slipped inside her after a few moments of heavy shoving and wiggling, it was so warm inside her he nearly lost his mind! He gripped her backside and slowly pulled back, earning protests and jerks from Rosette. Boris kept his word and rocked in and out of her wet and drooling mouth, his own tongue hanging out like a horny cat in heat.

Peter eagerly kept a firm grip on her as he pulled back and rammed into her with a force she hadn't felt before, splashing excess fluids all over Peter's hips and shirt. Rosette let out painful whines that soon elevated into complete moans and hums of want and desire.

The two on both ends rocked back and forth, getting a similar motion that made them want to just go at it and finish. Peter's hips managed a rocking motion of an eager rabbit ready to reproduce; he let out such cute whines and petit noises, there was no doubt that if Boris cared enough, he'd get back at him with teasing.

But it didn't seem that either wanted or cared at the moment – they only wanted the girl in between them!

Peter got really close to the girl's bum and hugged her from behind, his hips going at a rather alarming pace and his tiny little rabbit tail wiggling like it was no one's business. "R-Rose- Rosette!" He squeaked out, exploding inside her with a soft an adorable yelp.

Boris chuckled, his member throbbing and a disgusting look of pure horny-love on his mouth - pulled out, and let his hot stream hit all over her face and hair. He panted a bit, but unlike a rabbit, he was a cat and he had other places to attend to. With a smile and a simple zip of his pants, the man faded like he'd come.

Peter whimpered hugging the girl from behind like they were long lost lovers. Poor Rosette was confused and in a daze, let her arms buckle and her face fall into the bed below, her bottom in the air and ready for the bunny rabbit to make a dive for the rabbit hole again.


End file.
